


Overestimated

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets for the prompts of bitter, grand, barren.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Overestimated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets for the prompts of bitter, grand, barren.

Fraser's been told more than once that he "looks down on other people." Something about his posture, perhaps, or his uniform, or his careful diction gives that impression.

He's never bothered trying to explain that, at least with those whom he loves, the opposite is true. That he ludicrously overestimates their capabilities. Assumes near-perfection. Hands out halos.

He was fifteen before he stopped believing that the _next_ time his father visited, Bob Fraser would be as good a father as he was a Mountie. Would stop looking longingly at the front door through the whole visit; would greet Benton's clumsy attempts at conversation with that rapt look that he reserved for his own storytelling (always of him and Frobisher, always about work.)

Victoria? Her, he overestimated simply by assuming--stupidly--that there was a heart in there somewhere.

But his mischaracterization of Ray is his bitterest mistake. It's what sent him fleeing back to Canada. To a barren life. To a desk job because he doesn't _deserve_ to be in the wilderness, not after that. (A grand pathetic gesture that solves nothing, that fixes nothing.)

He'd grown to think Ray could do anything. (He'd been pondering the idea that perhaps, someday soon, Ray would even be able to bear up under the weight of Fraser's confessed feelings. He'd been pondering that a great deal.) But certainly he'd believed that Ray could do anything _physical_; he'd had evidence, after all. Precision steering of a flaming car, a graceful spin around a ship's dance floor, a motorcycle through a window.

Under those circumstances, however. With Fraser so focussed on the case instead of on his partner that he was spouting ridiculous floral metaphors in lieu of usable instruction. With Ray already frightened and cold and exhausted.

Under those circumstances, _no_ one could have learned how to swim.

 

\--END--


End file.
